A Star to Unlock
Steps You will need to learn more about this star key. #Go up to the third floor and enter the north alcove which is protected by a magical barrier. #* Kill the two s to drop the magical barrier. #* On the middle hanging bookcase, second shelf from the bottom, right hand side you can right click some of the books to find the information you need. #*This is also the same place to look if you need information on how to assemble the key in the quest. #Now you need to gather bits and pieces from around the workshop on the third floor. This is the room just below the climb up to the droag who guard the dragon. #*Six sprockets. These can be harvested from the pile of sprockets on the tables in the workshop. There are a lot around and you can get more than one harvest from a sprocket. They respawn very quickly (need 200+ gathering skill). #*Two small sprockets. These are common updates from killing the s in the room. #*Kill or his placeholder a . #*Kill a . #Once you have these updates, use the workbench in the same room to make a key, then inspect the key in your inventory. #Return to the second floor and go to the tan maiden statues. Examine them both. One of the maidens should give you an update, after which you should examine the other one. #You need to find a place to use the "A" dragon key. #*This key can be used to open the large tome on the floor in the barrier protected alcove you were in on step #1. #*It is possible to inspect the tome even if the barrier is up. #Now you need four shipwrecked clear crystals. #*These are harvests that can be found in the six large birdbaths throughout the zone. They are small and difficult to target but have a bright particle effect that can be seen from a distance. There is a bird bath in the hallways leading from the central part of the zone to the dragon on the third and two birdbaths leading to the dragon on the fourth floor. There are also three bird baths in the "Nest of the East Wing" of the first floor. You can get to this wing by using the doorway to the south of the waterfall room. When harvested, it appears these crystals repop in a different location. Visiting all six birdbaths should get you four crystals. #To fill the crystals you need to: #*Kill s to get four common updates. These can be found on the second floor of the large room with the big ghost bird . #*Kill . This giant metal snake pops between the wall down from the fourth floor and the wall up to the large room with the s. The placeholder is the spawn. The respawn time is 20 minutes. #Now you must take these defender filled crystals and place them in the circle in the deliberation chamber. This is the room with the s and the s. This is the room on the same level as the last small one but on the East side (far right) #Kill or his placeholders in this room. # , a small ghostly dragon, will spawn after killing the Advisor. Speak to it to complete the quest. Reward *Experience *Dragonscale Sash Credits *Permafrost.Claymore_Quest *Milaga